


Мы вернемся

by Puhospinka, Toriya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо отыскал раненого Улькиорру</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на вторую Битву пейрингов на diary.ru, команда Гриммджо/Улькиорра, тема № 1 (Романс/флафф)

В гулких, пустых коридорах Лас Ночес звук шагов разносился на милю. Эхо подхватывало его, швыряло об стены, перекидывало все дальше и дальше, пока он не растворялся где-то в темноте. И казалось, что ты не один, что следом за тобой и навстречу идет целая армия арранкаров. Гриммджо сначала останавливался, прислушивался. Потом привык. Цитадель пустовала. Он обшарил ее вдоль и поперек, от самых нижних ярусов до крыши. Проверил даже под завалами, когда перестал подыхать после каждого резкого движения. Но никого так и не нашел.

Телу, чтобы восстановиться, потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем мозгам, но Гриммджо терпеливо ждал, потому что очень хотел выжить. Это желание было самым главным, бешеным и ярким. Даже в бреду, пока полз на брюхе к Лас Ночес, почти ничего не соображая, и потом, когда валялся под переломленной колонной на разбитых в крошево каменных плитах.

Надо было как следует зализать раны и понять, что здесь творилось, пока он был в отключке. Эспады больше не было. Гриммджо чувствовал это так же хорошо, как и то, что Айзена нет в Уэко Мундо. Сбежал, бросив трон и королевство? Проиграл? Думать об этом было приятно. Гораздо приятнее, чем о том, что из Эспады не выжил никто, кроме него самого.

На крышу он вылез от скуки — достало таскаться по одним и тем же коридорам и слушать одно и то же эхо. Знал бы — ринулся туда сразу. Но он не знал и даже не чувствовал ничего. Хотя чувствовать там было и нечего. Опознать в этом рассыпающемся трупе Улькиорру, не смог бы, наверное, даже сам Улькиорра, если бы мог посмотреть на себя со стороны.

Он лежал, забившись под обломок, почти слившись с его белесым цветом. Даже волосы казались какими-то выцветшими, сухая кожа напоминала пепел, грудь медленно вздымалась вместе с плечами, когда Улькиорра делал вдох.

Гриммджо опустился на колени, положил ладонь на обтянутое кожей бедро. Улькиорра сразу же обрел плоть, перестал казаться сломанной куклой — под пальцами чувствовался ток крови и подрагивали мышцы. Гриммджо обхватил его за плечи и потянул на себя — очень медленно и осторожно. Он все еще помнил, кем был Улькиорра, и тень былого опасения, смешанного с азартом, защекотала ноздри. Когда-то Гриммджо думал, что Улькиорру стоит убить любой ценой, сейчас он смотрел, как тот хрипло выдыхает, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме досады.

— Вставай! — Гриммджо ткнул Улькиорру кулаком под ребро. — Вставай, мать твою. — Еще раз ткнул, раздражение усиливалось. — Слабак, пугало! Кому хоть проиграл? Сильному? Сильнее Куросаки?

Гриммджо замахнулся и замер, натолкнувшись на тяжелый темный взгляд. Узкие полоски губ шевельнулись, но Улькиорра не смог сказать ни слова — так и лежал, сверля взглядом. А потом устало прикрыл глаза.

— Блядь, хотелось бы знать, кто это был…

Гриммджо думал, что из всей Эспады выжил тот, кто больше всего знал о делах Айзена. И тот, кто меньше всего любил делиться информацией. И все-таки он счел это везением.

— Не дергайся, — предупредил он, снова протягивая руку к Улькиорре, — ты меня слышишь?

Дрогнули ресницы, веки сомкнулись плотнее, и Гриммджо решил считать это знаком согласия. Потянул на себя, а потом подхватил на руки. Тело казалось легким, словно бумажным. Еще у Улькиорры был отломан рог, а маска на затылке треснула, словно его хорошенько приложили головой. Херня какая, да по нему Лас Ночес всем фундаментом прокатился, судя по виду, а он о маске думает. Гриммджо бросился вниз, прыгая с уступа на уступ. От привычной скуки не осталось и следа, мысли разлетелись, просчитывая, прикидывая, оценивая и изменяя — как когда-то, когда у него была своя фракция. Найти гнездо, обустроить, зализать раны. Все остальное — потом.

Во дворце продолжала действовать система кидо-обеспечения. Холодильники по-прежнему морозили, вода качалась и нагревалась. Кое-что начинало отказывать, например, вырубилось освещение на нижних этажах. Гриммджо это мало беспокоило, но свет — это только начало. И кое-кто, знающий кидо почти так же хорошо как Айзен, здесь бы пригодился. Кое-кто вроде Улькиорры.

Гриммджо пинком открыл выросшую перед ним дверь и вдруг понял, что принес его в свою комнату. Какого хрена? Впрочем, неважно — он свалил ношу на незастеленную кровать. Улькиорра лежал грудой обтянутых кожей костей, только пальцы подрагивали, царапая простыню.

— Жить будешь, — хмыкнул Гриммджо. Отсвет знакомой реяцу, пока слабый, но узнаваемый, мелькнул на самом краю восприятия. — Точно будешь.

Он и правда был в этом уверен. Раз уж Улькиорра до сих пор дышал, с чего бы ему вдруг перестать? Только вот восстановление шло почему-то слишком медленно. Сам Гриммджо уже чувствовал привычную силу. С Готеем он бы пока связываться не рискнул, но кого-нибудь послабее потрепал изрядно. А Улькиорра был ни на что не способен. Чем же его так приложило?

Вопросов скопилось много, только задавать их пока было некому. Гриммджо достал второе одеяло и накрыл им Улькиорру. Хрен знает, что ему нужно, чтобы быстрее очухаться? Свет, тепло, покой? Хотя покоя у него и так было навалом, пока валялся на крыше. А за свет в морду, когда лежишь и считаешь вдохи, чтобы хоть как-то связать себя с реальностью, сам Гриммджо наверняка убил бы.

Можно было оставить так, подождать и посмотреть, что случится дальше. И Гриммджо бы даже попробовал, но терпения хватило только на то, чтобы нацедить в стакан ледяной воды и выпить ее в несколько глотков. Потом он подумал, что Улькиорре вода тоже не повредит. Наверное, не стоило тормошить его лишний раз, но Гриммджо решил попробовать.

Сел на кровать, подсунул под затылок Улькиорры ладонь и приподнял, удерживая голову на весу. Ткнул в тонкие, плотно сжатые губы краем стакана.

— Пей.

Улькиорра даже глаз не открыл, но припал к стакану жадно — не оторвать. Глотал тяжело, почти захлебывался, разбрызгивал воду. Пытался дотянуться рукой, но та только дергалась на одеяле и, едва приподнявшись, падала обратно.

— Хватит, — сказал Гриммджо, когда стакан опустел. Улькиорра не возражал, да и как бы он смог? Лежал, тихий и безучастный, и только глаза беспокойно двигались под веками, как будто во сне. Гриммджо какое-то время просто сидел рядом и смотрел, прислушиваясь к едва заметному дыханию. Зрелище было странным. Улькиорра без привычной силы и без привычного гонора вызывал смутное раздражение. Потому что своей беспомощностью выламывался из знакомой картины и из правильного порядка вещей. Гриммджо это не устраивало. 

А когда Гриммджо что-то не устраивало, он шел бить морду — неважно кому. Он покосился на Улькиорру — тот лежал, неловко вывернув кисть, и мелко дрожал. Замерз, что ли? Может, вода слишком холодная? От этих мыслей накрывало раздражение.

Гриммджо резко развернулся и пошел прочь — лучше всего избавиться от дерьма в голове получалось в драке. А дерьма было предостаточно. Он отталкивал от себя мысли о будущем все последние дни, однако появление Улькиорры выгнало их на поверхность. Главный вопрос — что дальше? — неприятно зудел и тянул за собой проблемы, которые совсем не хотелось решать. Например, пора было задуматься, почему шинигами не зачистили дворец — следов их реяцу Гриммджо видел предостаточно, но все они заканчивались снаружи Лас Ночес. Значит ли это, что шинигами не заинтересованы в тотальном уничтожении арранкаров? Значит ли это, что они больше не вернутся? Или наоборот, стоит, выждав какое-то время, сняться с места и затеряться в песках Уэко Мундо? Трястись в ожидании Гриммджо ненавидел. Пытаться уничтожить Общество душ — самоубийство, да и к черту их, значит, нужно было думать о возможных переговорах.

От этих мыслей из желудка поднималась кислота, обжигала рот и бесила до белых пятен перед глазами. Поэтому когда на кидо-периметре вокруг Лас Ночес сигнализация зафиксировала прорыв, он ринулся навстречу нарушителям — ладони вспухли алыми шарами серо. 

Пустые оказались неповоротливыми и тупыми, лишь один был достаточно силен, чтобы дожить до первого взмаха Пантерой.

Вытирая лезвие о штанину и осматривая трупы, Гриммджо чувствовал, что успокоился. Мысли пришли в порядок, выстроились цепочкой, одна за другой: сначала разобраться с Улькиоррой, потом заставить его взломать лабораторию Заэля — там наверняка у него понатыканы камеры что в Мир живых, что в Общество душ, а зная Заэля — камер должно быть много. А там посмотрим.

Разделся он на ходу, форму свернул в комок и сжег в воздухе, а потом с наслаждением залез под душ. К Улькиорре он шел даже в неплохом расположении духа — если к утру не сдохнет, точно выживет. Пока шел по коридору, даже насвистывал, но потом прислушался. Сначала пошел быстрее, потом еще быстрее, потом побежал.

Когда он ворвался в комнату, Улькиорра уже свалился с кровати и теперь выблевывал внутренности на пол. По крайней мере, алая, пряно пахнущая лужа говорила о том, что дела идут хреново. Гриммджо подхватил его под мышками, швырнул на кровать и прижал, не давая двигаться. Улькиорра выгибался, бился исступленно, на губах выступала красная пена.

— Только попробуй сдохнуть! — Гриммджо сильнее придавил Улькиорру, озираясь — какого хрена этому ублюдку не лежится?

Приступ закончился так неожиданно, что Гриммджо рухнул на Улькиорру, придавив его. Приподнялся на руках, вглядываясь в серое, неподвижное лицо, и тяжело уткнулся лбом в шершавую кость маски.

От Улькиорры пахло потом, кровью и почему-то костром.

Гриммджо перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы Улькиорра тут подох. Не сейчас, когда тот так красиво вписался в планы. И тем более, не в его кровати — хотя такая пакость была бы как раз в духе Улькиорры. Столько времени проваляться на крыше, а потом отдать концы у него под боком.

— Не дождешься, — злорадно бросил Гриммджо и поднялся. Выдрал из-под Улькиорры простыню и, кинув ее на пол, затер алую лужу. Спать в заблеванной комнате он не собирался, так же как и лежать рядом с грязным Улькиоррой. А лежать придется — похоже, этого ублюдка никак нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Хотя бы до рассвета. Все еще казалось, что эта ночь — рубеж, который Улькиорра должен перешагнуть.

Гриммджо обернулся к нему. Красная корка запеклась на губах, стянула кожу на подбородке, размазалась пятнами по щекам. Будто и не Эспада вовсе, а упырь, насосавшийся крови. Гриммджо хмыкнул и подхватил Улькиорру на руки.

В ванной врубил на полную оба крана, сгрузил Улькиорру на дно, сел на бортик и смотрел, как вода льется на костлявое тело. Улькиорра никогда не был крепким. Тощий, маленький. Казалось, ничего не стоит переломить об колено, но Гриммджо лучше многих знал, какая сила скрывалась в этом теле. Теперь же не было ничего.

Улькиорра безучастно валялся на дне. Сквозь тонкую белую кожу просвечивали вены. На веках проступала красно-синяя мелкая сеть сосудов. Вода колыхала волосы и медленно подбиралась к лицу, но Улькиорра не реагировал, и Гриммджо не выдержал — наклонился и подтянул его выше, усаживая. Зачерпнул воды, умыл. Улькиорра запрокинул голову, уходя от настойчивой ладони, но больше его ни на что не хватило, так что Гриммджо довел дело до конца. Заодно как следует прополоскал волосы, запуская в них все пальцы. Пряди казались живыми, опутывали руки как скользкие водоросли, обвивались вокруг запястий. Гриммджо раздраженно выпутался из них и двинулся дальше.

Шею так и тянуло обхватить одной рукой — проверить — на самом ли деле она такая тонкая и хрупкая, как кажется. Но Гриммджо не стал — только смыл с нее присохшую кровь. Потом пересчитал ладонями выпирающие ребра. Взглянул на впалый живот, на маленький, недоразвитый член, лежащий на голых яичках, и вытащил Улькиорру из воды. Прямо так, мокрого, взвалил на плечо и, захватив полотенце, потащил обратно. Вода с его волос текла по спине и по животу, и Гриммджо ежился от теплой щекотки. Прямо под рукой был хребет Улькиорры, выпуклые, почти острые позвонки — надави как следует — и правда сломаешь. Гриммджо ломать не хотел. Не зря же таскался тут с ним как хренова нянька. Поэтому держал осторожно, стараясь не нажимать слишком сильно.

Положил на кровать, быстро обтер полотенцем и засунул под одеяло. Уже когда собирался ложиться, почувствовал на себе взгляд. Улькиорре, видимо, немного полегчало, потому что смотрел он осмысленно, и Гриммджо ухмыльнулся ему, оскалился как раньше — весело и бесшабашно. Главное — вытащить этого урода, отбить его у смерти, а дальше — видно будет. Пусть хоть удавится от злости, что кто-то видел его таким. Гриммджо плевать. Он просто делает то, что считает нужным.

Он улегся рядом. Было жарко, так что пришлось спихнуть второе одеяло в ноги и развалился почти привычно — благо кровати в Лас Ночес были что надо. Уместиться на них вдвоем — не проблема. Особенно если рядом кто-то вроде Улькиорры — тощий и мелкий.

Сон пришел не сразу. Мысли лезли в голову, не давали покоя. Гриммджо лежал с закрытыми глазами и чтобы отвлечься, слушал, как дышит Улькиорра. Что-то вроде давно забытого способа: можно считать овец, можно меносов. А можно вдохи и выдохи. Один за другим. Потом, наконец, забылся. И даже спал спокойно, пока что-то не разбудило. Вытаращился в темноту, приходя в себя. И только потом дошло, что не так. Улькиорру трясло. Не как в прошлый раз. Не было диких конвульсий, он не захлебывался и не хрипел, просто трясся.

Гриммджо откинул одеяло, дотронулся, и чуть не отдернул руку. Кожа у Улькиорры была влажной, липкой от пота и ледяной. Этот придурок теперь решил окочуриться от холода. Что должно было твориться у него внутри, чтобы он так закоченел под одеялом в теплой комнате, Гриммджо даже представлять не хотел. Выдохнул со злостью и накрыл Улькиорру собой. Лучшего способа согреть он не знал, да и раздумывать было некогда. Просунул ногу между ледяных бедер, обхватил руками, задышал часто и жарко в шею.

Дрожь никак не унималась. Гриммджо схватил Улькиорру за руки и начал с силой разминать холодные тонкие пальцы. Запоздало подумал, что сейчас переломает их нахер, но не остановился. Пальцы срастутся, а вот если придурок подохнет, то оживить его точно не получится.

— Давай, мать твою. Давай, чертов урод, — шептал Гриммджо, елозя по Улькиорре всем телом. Прижался щекой к мертвенно-холодной щеке, подышал в ухо, задевая его губами. И чуть не заорал от облегчения, когда пальцы Улькиорры дрогнули не от холода. Улькиорра шевельнул запястьями и вдруг вцепился в руки. Не сильно, конечно, откуда бы сейчас взяться силе? Но он явно соображал и держался довольно крепко для умирающего.

— Вот так, — довольно протянул Гриммджо и наконец-то немного расслабился, только сейчас понимая, как сильно психовал. Даже мышцы по всему телу заныли от отпустившего напряжения. Дрожь Улькиорры постепенно утихала, и Гриммджо чувствовал, как вместе с теплом медленно и неуверенно возвращается в его тело жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся Гриммджо от тычка в бок — не сильного, но ощутимого. Улькиорра смотрел все еще мутными глазами, пересохшие губы беззвучно смыкались и размыкались.

— Бля, — Гриммджо, не разворачиваясь, потянулся рукой назад, нащупал на тумбе стакан с водой и занес над Улькиоррой. — Пей давай.

Он поднес стакан к губами, и не дожидаясь, когда Улькиорра откроет рот, наклонил. Вода потекла по подбородку, горлу, тонкие струйки залились в дыру, и Гриммджо хмыкнул, когда Улькиорру передернуло. Сверкнув глазами, он открыл рот, кадык, обтянутый тонкой кожей, дергался, когда Улькиорра глотал.

— Жрать хочешь? — Гриммджо убрал стакан.

Тяжелые крупные веки опустились, и Гриммджо опять счет это знаком согласия. Неохотно выбрался из постели, почесался и зевнул. Собственное приподнятое настроение немного удивило, как будто случилось что-то хорошее. А, ну да. Он бросил взгляд на Улькиорру — казалось, что сейчас он выглядел покрепче, не таким изможденным. Точно. Теперь станет веселее.

Пока он сжигал тряпье, присохшее к луже крови и рвоты, а потом заливал пол водой, переодевался и умывался, Улькиорра лежал, безучастно глядя в потолок. Только когда Гриммджо закинул его на плечо, чтобы перестелить белье, шепнул на ухо:

— Оставь меня в покое.

Гриммджо пожал плечами и кинул на свежую постель.

— Заткнись и приходи в себя.

На нижних, обслуживающих уровнях, было тихо.

Высокие, почти до потолка холодильники стояли ровными рядами, едва слышно гудело напряжение. Гриммджо открывал по-очереди каждый из них, смотрел на жратву, что там лежала, и захлопывал дверцы. Он представления не имел, чем кормить полудохлого Улькиорру, но догадывался, что мясо ему подойдет вряд ли.

В последнем холодильнике стояли длинные кюветы с чем-то колыхающимся. Гриммджо принюхался — пахло мясом, только было уж очень противным на вид. Зато не нужно жевать. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он зачерпнул из кюветы прямо чашкой. Комочки дрожали, в них виднелись куски мяса. Гриммджо лизнул — как ни странно, показалось вкусным. Но холодное… Опять этот придурок замерзнет. Он сосредоточился, собирая в руке реяцу и формируя начальное серо. Чашка нагрелась, желе начало таять, пока не превратилось в бульон. Гриммджо посмотрел на чашку, залез еще раз в холодильник… Если не отключится, проблема с кормежкой Улькиорры решена.

Пока он шагал вверх, держа чашку на весу, пытался вспомнить, где стоял сервировочные столики — такие где-то было, он точно знал. Улькиорра сам возил ужин рыжей девице по имени Орихиме.

Воспоминания о прошедших событиях, к его удивлению, больше не раздражали. Что было — то прошло. А сейчас нужно выкарабкиваться. И попробовать договориться с Улькиоррой. У него есть пару дней, когда тот оправится настолько, что убить его станет проблемой.

Когда Гриммджо добрался до своей комнаты, Улькиорра спал. Но почти сразу заморгал, потянул носом и даже попытался привстать. Гриммджо хмыкнул, поставил чашку на стол и вздернул Улькиорру, усаживая. Потом подсунул ему под спину вторую подушку и расположился рядом.

Угрожающе помахал ложкой.

Губы Улькиорры дрогнули в подобии ухмылки, и Гриммджо чуть не зарычал от злости — если выживет, будет вспоминать при каждом удобной случае. Улькиорры был той еще язвой.

— Слушай, ты, мудак, — Гриммджо постарался унять раздражение, — будешь ржать — станешь есть сам, все понял?

Улькиорра вместо ответа открыл рот. Гриммджо фыркнул и расхохотался. Ладно, один — один. Теперь у него будет что вспомнить. Он зачерпнул ложку горячего густого бульона, поднес было к лицу Улькиорры, потом спохватился, попробовал сам — нормально — и сунул ложку ему в рот. Улькиорра торопливо, жадно, проглотил и чуть не закашлялся.

— Что еще?

— Пищевод, — в уголках глаз застыли две слезинки, — еще не регенерировал до конца.

— Жрать сможешь? — хмуро спросил Гриммджо.

Улькиорра торопливо кивнул, и Гриммджо снова наполнил ложку.

Пять, он съел пять ложек долбанного бульона, а потом замотал головой, бледный и взмокший. На лбу появилась испарина, губы тряслись. Гриммджо отставил чашку, подхватил Улькиорру, вытаскивая из-под него подушки, и уложил. Тот распластался, тяжело дыша и перебирая пальцами по поверхности одеяла. Гриммджо смотрел на кисть и думал, что сегодня она выглядит иначе. Не кости, обтянутые коже, а просто худые пальцы, очень худые.

Когда он уходил, услышал в спину тихое:

— Спасибо.

Хмыкнул и захлопнул дверь.

Все утро ушло на то, чтобы обойти Лас Ночес по периметру и проверить, что из защиты не работает — Гриммджо уже мысленно составлял список задач, которыми он нагрузит Улькиорру. Вся эта мелкая срань, что лезла сюда, раздражала, словно мошкара, еще больше раздражало, что приходилось возиться, прихлопывая. Гриммджо как-то пришиб на нижнем уровне пустого, похожего на крысу. Пригодились бы собаки, но еще больше пригодился кто-нибудь из арранкаров второго эшелона — обслуживающих Лас Ночес. Именно поэтому Гриммджо не активировал заградительные установки с серо, которые бы испепеляли каждого, кто сунется внутрь территории Лас Ночес.

В середине дня пришлось возвратиться к Улькиорре — проверить, не сдох ли. Тот спал, и Гриммджо грубо потряс за плечо. Бульон снова застыл, и пришлось разогревать снова. Улькиорра съел еще пять ложек, а потом затрепыхался, пытаясь встать.

— Куда еще.

— В туалет.

Гриммджо вытряхнул его из одеяла, взял на руки и отволок в сортир.

— Сам справишься?

Улькиорра покачнулся и едва не упал — Гриммджо показалось, что одна нога у него тоньше другой. А еще у него дрожали руки.

— Ясно.

Он толкнул Улькиорру на унитаз, присел на корточки и раздвинул ноги в коленях.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Сидя давай, — Гриммджо подвинул Улькиорру дальше, почти прижимая к стене, — стоя пока не сможешь. — Он встал и развернулся к двери: — Как закончишь — позовешь.

Когда услышал едва слышное: «Я закончил», то просто стащил Улькиорру с унитаза и забросил в ванну. Намылил пах, ягодицы и почувствовал скользящее давление на руку — слабое-слабое. Но крайне недовольное.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — в ломком, похожем на папиросную бумагу голосе, звучал гнев.

— Мою тебя, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо, — раз уж ты устроился в моей кровати. Всякой грязи там не место, понял, урод?

Пальцы Улькиорры расслабленно скользнули по мыльной руке и упали в воду.

— Хорошо.

А Гриммджо с веселым изумлением подумал, что он, пожалуй, скучал по здоровой наглости — этот ему еще разрешения выдает.

Гриммджо наклонился над Улькиоррой и выдохнул ему в лицо:

— Я могу сейчас сделать с тобой все, что хочу.

Тот смешно наморщил нос.

— Попробуй.

Вместо ответа Гриммджо начал смывать с паха мыльную пену. Улькиорра вздрагивал, когда Гриммджо касался члена и яичек, но ничего не говорил. Редкие темные волоски на мошонке смешно вставали дыбом.

Гриммджо ополоснул Улькиорру, вытащил из ванной и завернул с ног до головы в большое полотенце.

— В прошлый раз ты меня всего закапал, — ворчливо пояснил он, хотя Улькиорра ничего не спрашивал.

Потом он заставил выпить еще две ложки бульона, а остатки спустил в унитаз. Лучше потом сходить за новым.

До вечера Гриммджо лазил по нижним этажам, изучал диковинную вязь незнакомого кидо, пытался понять, как и что работает, а еще — разобраться, какая из составляющих похерилась к чертям.

Прибывающую воду он заметил не сразу. Она качалась из каких-то глубоких скважин и, насколько помнил Гриммджо, всегда была. Заметил, когда спрыгнул с очередного высокого уступа, на котором стоял, пытаясь рассмотреть очередной мертвый механизм. Мать же твою, должен быть простой способ следить за этим хозяйством, какого хера. Иначе адьюкасы бы сбились с ног, поддерживая все это в работающем виде.

Он спрыгнул и угодил прямиком в ледяную лужу. Брызги разлетелись по комнате, а Гриммджо заметался, пытаясь понять, откуда течет. Оказалось — из секции, где стояли резервуары с водой. Отказало оборудование, которое контролировало уровень воды. Гриммджо раздраженно встряхивал ногами, ледяные штанины немедленно облепили икры и раздражали. Нужно было вручную отключить насос, желательно так, чтобы потом можно было включить. Потому что вода имела свойство заканчиваться, а четыре из пяти насосов и так молчали.

Прибывающая вода бесила все больше, и Гриммджо взлетел, балансируя на потоке реяцу. Чтобы добраться до механизма, нужно было открыть кожух — без единого шва — поэтому он его просто разломал. Долго смотрел в переплетение трубок и рычагов, пытаясь сообразить, как все работает. Потом смотрел, как обстоят дела в других насосах. Наконец, ему показалось, что он разобрался, по какой системе поступает вода, и что именно должно было ее удерживать — один из рычагов просто застыл в наклонном положении, не реагируя на давление воды. Может быть, если переключить его вручную… Гриммджо сбросил куртку, лег грудью почти горизонтально, холод пробрал до костей, и он зло сплюнул — какого черта вообще? Рука нащупала рычаг. Гриммджо потянул, сначала легонько, потом все сильнее. От ледяной воды застучали зубы, заныли свежие шрамы, и он чертыхнулся, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Еще не хватало сломать здесь все к хренам, Улькиорра тоже точно сдохнет — от смеха.

Гриммджо тянул, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, рычаг тихонько вибрировал, слабо поддаваясь. А потом вдруг щелкнул. Гриммджо замер, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло — и тут на него выплеснулся обжигающе-холодный вал. Снес с площадки, на которой он устроился, опрокинул и поволок по полу. Холод забивался в легкие, прокатывался сквозь дыру, раздражая, и Гриммджо, задержав дыхание, рванул вверх, взмывая к потолку. Проморгался, фыркая и стряхивая с волос брызги, чихнул и посмотрел вниз. Вода в резервуаре колыхалась у максимальной отметки, но больше не прибывало, половина комнаты была залита, что творилось дальше, в отделениях с техникой, он не хотел представлять.

Гриммджо подлетел к резервуару и посмотрел на механизм. Охрененная новость — залив предотвращен. Еще одна охрененная новость — он все-таки сломал рычаг. Гриммджо плюнул, опустился на пол — вода оказалась по щиколотку, и побрел к себе.

Оставалось надеяться, что канализация все-таки работает, и сейчас вся эта вода стекает куда надо.

Когда он вошел в комнату, Улькиорра не спал. Глаза изумленно расширились, когда он посмотрел на Гриммджо, а тот начал сдирать ледяную одежду, чертыхаясь под нос.

Стоя под обжигающими струями душа, Гриммджо думал, что теперь придется экономить — до тех пор, пока они не разберутся с установками. Он растер волосы полотенцем почти насухо, вышел из ванной и забрался на кровать. Потрогал Улькиорру — теплый — и прижался к нему.

— Спать, мать твою, — скомандовал он то ли ему, то ли себе и закрыл глаза.

Сон не шел, и Гриммджо думал, что, возможно, времени до того, как Улькиорра войдет в полную силу, осталось намного меньше, чем он думал. Но делать ничего не хотелось. Вряд ли бы Улькиорра стал убивать Гриммджо — не в его привычках было вынимать руки из карманов без прямого приказа.

Улькиорра пошевелился, и Гриммджо почувствовал, как тот трется об него. Кожа все еще была сухой, но стала намного мягче. Он подтянул к себе ломкое тело, прижал, сворачивая в клубок, и уткнулся в черную макушку.

Утром все мышцы ломило. Улькиорра, почти неподвижный и безучастный, лежал, глядя в потолок. Но когда Гриммджо пошевелился, он с трудом повернул голову набок.

— Я хочу есть, — сообщил он.

— Ну охуеть, — Гриммджо зевнул и потянулся. — Наглый ты, Улькиорра.

— Не думаю, что в твои цели входит уморить меня голодом, — заметил тот все так же безучастно.

— Трахаться хочется, — проворчал Гриммджо, — во всем Лас Ночес ни одной бабы, ты только вдумайся.

Едва заметное пожатие плеч развеселило, и Гриммджо собрался было рассказать, что он думает о члене Улькиорры, как тот предложил:

— Попробуй подрочить. Некоторым помогает.

Гриммджо вздохнул. Раньше бы он залез в душ и долго бы там стоял, развлекаясь, но сейчас как-то не тянуло. Он положил руку на член, провел пальцами от корня к головке, лаская щель, и вздохнул.

— Отвернись, — потребовал он, и губы Улькиорры дернулись. Но вместо этого он закрыл глаза.

Гриммджо снова провел пальцами по члену, размышляя о сиськах Халлибел и ее коров, но тихое спокойное дыхание рядом отвлекало. В итоге он начал раздраженно одеваться. Хотелось жрать. А еще надо было проверить, что там с водой.

От насмешливого «Пф» Гриммджо взбесился:

— Что?! У меня нет привычки дрочить на сцене, понял, извращенец?

— Я не сказал ни слова.

— Ты фыркал.

— Гриммджо, ты вчера переохладился.

— Иди-ка ты нахер, — мстительно сказал Гриммджо. — Сам найдешь, чего пожрать.

Его так разобрало зло, что сам чуть не забыл поесть. Дожевывая кусок холодного мяса и запивая холодным же чаем — себе разогревать не хотелось, — Гриммджо прикидывал, чем займется в первую очередь. Улькиорра все еще едва стоял на ногах, значит, ни о каком кидо речь идти не могла. Кроме того, сам Гриммджо впервые почувствовал, что полностью восстановил свои силы. А значит, можно прошвырнуться по ближайшим окрестностям — заглянуть в горы или Лес меносов, проверить, куда подались все адьюкасы, обслуживавшие Лас Ночес. Где-то они должны быть, потому что сам Гриммджо нашел лишь несколько трупов, и те принадлежали бывшим Эспада.

За пределами Лас Ночес царила вечная ночь, и Гриммджо завис над равниной, оглядывая расстилающиеся волны серебристого песка. Раньше бы ему не пришло в голову искать кого-то. Раньше он бы отправился прочь — куда-нибудь. Хоть в Мир живых, хоть в Общество душ, там бы он нашел, чем развлечься. Кого бы убить. Наверное, во всем был виноват Куросаки и та чушь, которую он нес: короли не уничтожают тех, кто их раздражает. А что делают короли с такими? Гриммджо пока не нашел ответа. Может быть, если бы была жива его фракция, они бы подсказали. Это тоже была новая, незнакомая мысль. Куросаки и спасение от смерти — вот в чем проблема. Улькиорра бы сказал, все дело в расстановке приоритетов. Сейчас почти ничего, что раньше казалось важным, не трогало Гриммджо. Хотя… ему бы, наверное, хотелось подраться с кем-нибудь сильным. Улькиорра подходил. Они даже один раз сражались, было интересно. Это ему не так давно помогло забросить Улькиорру в другое измерение, использовав Сферу отрицания. Но второй раз такой номер бы не прошел. Честно говоря, Гриммджо тогда сильно рисковал — но считал, что оно того стоит.

Активировав пескизу, он начал методично прочесывать пространство. Мелькали обычные пустые, пару раз он заметил крупного адьюкаса. Гриммджо делал круги все больше, пока не проголодался. Вдруг он вспомнил, что так и не принес Улькиорре пожрать. Выругавшись — показалось, что он зацепил несколько сильных реяцу на северо-западе — Гриммджо неохотно повернул домой.

Распахнув дверь пинком, он открыл рот, чтобы высказаться от души — и тут же закрыл. Улькиорры в комнате не оказалось. Реяцу едва чувствовалась, и, хотя Гриммджо мог определить направление, не получалось сообразить, на каком из этажей и переходов находится ублюдок. Некоторые, спасибо еще одному ублюдку, Заэлю, время от времени двигались, запутывая и без того сложную структуру дворца.

Улькиорру он отыскал, полчаса проблуждав по чертовым коридорам вверх-вниз. Тот ничком лежал у стены, неловко подогнув ногу, и не двигался. Даже хакама умудрился отыскать и надеть. А вот торс был голый, через дыру просвечивал пол. Гриммджо присел и приложил руку к плечу — ледяное.

— Идиот, — шепнул он, поднимая Улькиорру на руки. Пришлось перехватить тело поудобнее.

Чувства неожиданно разделились: от недоумения и тревоги — до насмешки и жалости.

К тому времени, пока Гриммджо добрался до комнаты, Улькиорра пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Ну и нахера ты это сделал? — поинтересовался Гриммджо, сгружая свою ношу на кровать.

— Тебя это не касается.

— Меня касается все, что здесь происходит.

Гриммджо потянул за пояс, развязывая, и почувствовал, как напрягся Улькиорра.

— Мне хотелось пройтись.

— Ты на ногах еле стоишь, какого хрена? — Гриммджо потянул за хакама, стаскивая их. Как он и думал, белья под ним не было. Крупный член в обрамлении жестких волосков казался на тон светлее, чем кожа на яичках и на бедрах.

— Я переоценил свои силы, — пальцы Улькиорры сжались, и — Гриммджо мог поклясться — в глазах блеснул гнев.

Гриммджо хмыкнул.

У него появился план, как можно развлечься. Раз больше ничего не оставалось.

— Ладно, сейчас принесу тебе пожрать.

Он достал еще одно одеяло и укрыл голого Улькиорру, оставив снаружи только голову, увенчанную сломанной маской. Невольно провел по остатку кости на своем лице, проведя пальцем по свежему сколу — подарку Нойторы.

На арранкаров по-разному действовало уничтожение обломка макси — кто-то погибал, кто-то превращался в младенца, кто-то становился сильнее. Что произошло с Гриммджо, он и сам толком не понимал. Сначала тело восстанавливалось, а потом было не на ком проверить возможности — обычных пустых Гриммджо и раньше убивал, не запыхавшись. А про возможности Улькиорры — хоть со сломанной маской, хоть без, Гриммджо знал и того меньше.

Сукин сын.

Перед холодильниками Гриммджо замер — а потом полез инспектировать содержимое. Нужное он отыскал в пятом по счету работающем холодильнике. Посмотрел, хмыкнул, вытащил немного мяса — если порезать, сгодится. Зачерпнул побольше желе-бульона, разогрел и отправился наверх.


	3. Chapter 3

Улькиорра ради разнообразия никуда не делся — лежал в коконе одеял. На Гриммджо посмотрел вопросительно, и тот приподнял сначала чашку с бульоном, потом тарелку с мясом.

— Жрать будешь сам, — сообщил Гриммджо, усаживаясь. — Раз ты начал бегать, поработай рукой.

Улькиорра уже привычно прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь.

И даже сам сел, неловко подоткнув под спину подушку. Взял чашку с бульоном двумя руками, посмотрел на нее, а потом начал пить прямо так, делая большие глотки. Когда он отнял от лица чашку, Гриммджо швырнул ему салфетку:

— Вытри лицо.

— Спасибо, — Улькиорра промокнул рот, и посмотрел на мясо.

— Ешь.

— Я немного, — он поколебался и взял кусочек.

Пока Улькиорра жевал, Гриммджо рассеянно думал, что нужно принести горячего чаю. Улькиорру опять потряхивало, да и выглядел он неважно.

Когда Гриммджо вернулся с дымящейся чашкой, на тарелке ничего не было. Улькиорра лежал, смаргивая пот, и только покачал головой, когда Гриммджо показал на кружку.

— Тогда в ванну и спать.

Он поставил кружку на стол и отбросил оба одеяла. Улькиорра прищурил глаза, но сделал движение, которое, наверное, означало добрую волю — поэтому Гриммджо уже привычно подхватил его на руки, чувствуя прохладу кожи, и понес. Сначала усадил на унитаз, кинув:

— Закончишь — позовешь.

Пока Улькиорра занимался своими делами, точнее, Гриммджо надеялся, что он ими занимается, а не спит сидя, Гриммджо успел перестелить постель и унести посуду.

Вернувшись, он стукнул в дверь и услышал ломкое:

— Заходи.

— Попробовал бы ты меня не пустить, — Гриммджо привалился к косяку, рассматривая голого Улькиорру.

Тот успел забраться в ванну и сейчас лежал, откинув голову на бортик и прикрыв глаза.

Гриммджо включил воду и сунул ладонь под струю, регулируя температуру. Ванна начала медленно наполняться. Он протянул руку, доставая какой-то шампунь, с силой вдруг надавил Улькиорре на голову, окуная, и захохотал, глядя, как тот взъерошено вскинулся отфыркиваясь.

— Думал, я решил тебя утопить? — веселился Гриммджо.

— Идиот, — Улькиорра устало прикрыл глаза, но не отстранился, когда Гриммджо намылил ему волосы.

Он перебирал пряди, взбивая пену, и ощупывал сколы на маске. На затылке она даже не треснула, а раскрошилась, а вот рог был отломан чисто, скол казался идеально ровным. Вряд ли меч, скорее — чудовищной силы удар.

Гриммджо массировал голову, спускаясь понемногу к шее, пересчитывая позвонки.

— Это был Куросаки Ичиго, — проговорил вдруг Улькиорра, и Гриммджо замер.

— Вот как.

— Интересный получился бой.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Гриммджо вспомнил Ичиго, его «Хватит!» нежелание сражаться, крепкую хватку, блеск черной стали, заблокировавшей атаку Нойторы… — Как тебе удалось довести до такого?

— Я его убил.

Гриммджо вспоминал маску и запах изменившейся реяцу пустого.

— Жаль, там не было меня.

Улькиорра едва слышно фыркнл, а Гриммджо принялся смывать пену. Когда он начал намыливать тело, Улькиорра снова напрягся. Гриммджо ухмыльнулся и продолжил свое занятие. Обвел дыру, сунул пальцы, чувствуя, как по телу Улькиорры прошла дрожь, намылил живот, потом ноги — ухватив за пятку сначала одну, потом вторую. Когда он принялся за пах, Улькиорра дернулся и попытался отбросить руку, но силы были неравны. Гриммджо провел пальцами по тяжелым крупным яичкам, ощущая жесткость волос, потом поднял Улькиорру и провел рукой между ягодиц. Мышцы напряглись так, что над копчиком появились две округлые ямочки.

Гриммджо весело фыркнул — он и забыл, что доставать Улькиорру это так приятно. Полюбовавшись на реакцию, ополоснул его, выволок из ванны и начал растирать полотенцем с такой силой, что Улькиорру мотало из стороны в сторону.

— А сейчас мы пойдем спать, — объявил Гриммджо и, закинув его на плечо, потащил в кровать.

Устроил на подушках, угрожающе оскалился и сказал:

— Лежать тихо, я скоро приду.

Пока Гриммджо ел, потом мылся, потом ходил проверять, что там с водой — уровень в резервуаре понизился, но некритично — Улькиорра тихо лежал и, кажется, дремал.

Стоило Гриммджо раздеться и скользнуть в постель, Улькиорра сразу же напрягся. Гриммджо чувствовал, как тот вздрагивает от холода, и потянулся ближе, обнимая и согревая. Дохнул в ухо, прикрытое еще влажными волосами:

— Не дергайся, я просто тебя немного погрею.

Он прижал Улькиорру к себе, чувствуя, как под ладонью бьется сердце. Это начинало ему нравиться. По спине пробежал холодок предвкушения, Гриммджо оскалился, зарываясь лицом во влажные мягкие волосы. Улькиорра лежал неподвижно, только изредка по его телу прокатывалась дрожь, больше похожая на судорогу. Он все еще мерз.

Гриммджо лежал, не двигаясь, а Улькиорра понемногу расслаблялся. Пока, наконец, не задышал медленно и ровно. Гриммджо в полудреме, сладкой и горячей, какой она бывает перед тем, как превратиться в глубокий сон, слушал ровное дыхание и поглаживал пальцем маленький участок на бедре. Кожа казалась мягкой и нежной, но при этом — все еще хрупкой. Гриммджо казалось, что если надавить сильнее, то она прорвется. Он рисовал квадраты и треугольники, двигая руку то выше, то ниже — и плавно подбираясь к паху. Еще более тонкая кожа внутренней поверхности бедер пульсировала венками, Гриммджо чувствовал их под пальцами, а если бы сосредоточился, то услышал бы, как по ним течет кровь.

Гриммджо зарылся пальцами в волоски на мошонке, и начал массировать яички, прислушиваясь к дыханию Улькиорры. Вот оно стало совсем тихим, и Гриммджо хмыкнул — проснулся.

Он, уже не скрываясь, обхватил пальцами толстый мягкий член, сжал, натягивая кожицу, и почувствовал, как вокруг запястья сомкнулись холодные пальцы.

— Не надо.

— Почему нет? — Гриммджо высвободил руку и навалился на Улькиорру, раздвигая ему коленом ноги. — Здесь ни одной бабы, представляешь? Сгодишься и ты.

— Что за чушь ты несешь, — с отвращением откликнулся Улькиорра и попытался столкнуть Гриммджо.

— Не ломай комедию, — Гриммджо прижался губами к ключице, обвел языком кромку дыры и одним движением просунул руку между ягодиц.

Улькиорра злился, и это заводило — так сильно, что под кожей словно плясали электрические заряды. Он прижался твердеющим членом к бедру Улькиорры, поелозил, ощущая ответную дрожь раскрывающихся лепестков ярости… И все равно не успел.

Удар чудовищной силы вышиб его из кровати, впечатал в стену и заставил корчиться от недостатка воздуха. Голый Улькиорра держал его за горло, а по плечам растекалась его реяцу — густая, черная и вязкая, словно мазут. От нее хотелось бежать прочь, забиться под какой-нибудь камень и не высовываться. Хрящи гортани жалобно хрустели, и Гриммджо уцепился за стальную руку Улькиорры, пытаясь дать себе хоть немного воздуха. И едва пальцы чуть разжались, он начал хохотать. Смеяться было больно, особенно когда Улькиорра отпустил его, и Гриммджо рухнул на голый пол, ударившись коленями. Но он продолжал смеяться — черт, это стоило того.

— Закрой рот, — Улькиорра стоял посередине комнаты, как ни в чем ни бывало.

Гриммджо с трудом поднялся, поморщился — болела спина и плечи, горло тоже — но на это наплевать.

Улькиорра смотрел с легким недоумением, глаза ярко блестели при свете вечной луны Уэко Мундо.

— Когда ты догадался?

— Почти сразу же. Идиот. Ты хорошо скрывал реяцу, не поспоришь, — Гриммджо усмехнулся.

— Ясно.

— Реяцу всегда восстанавливается вместе с телом, а ты так старательно изображал из себя помирающего, что заподозрил бы даже Джируга. А твое тело восстановилось полностью.

— Мое самочувствие не имеет отношения к моей силе, — сухо ответил Улькиорра. — С чего ты взял, что мое тело восстановилось полностью?

— Твой член. Твои яйца. Я помню, какими они были в самом начале.

— Какими? — приподнял бровь Улькиорра.

— Да никакими, мать твою. Они изменялись слишком быстро. Я не чувствовал твоей реяцу, но видел тебя, — Гриммджо потер горло, сглотнул — тупая боль обхватило шею, словно ожерелье. — Даже трогал, — он криво усмехнулся.

Улькиорра в ответ хмыкнул:

— Вот оно что, — он присел на край кровати и склонил голову, рассматривая Гриммджо. — А я уже решил, что ты извращенец.

— Можно было бы довести тебя как-нибудь по-другому, но так тоже получилось весело.

— Все-таки извращенец, — заключил Улькиорра и лег на кровать, прямо поверх одеяла. С пола Гриммджо видел только острую коленку.

— Это говорит тот, кто предложил мне подрочить.

— Не одному тебе было скучно, — голос Улькиорры дрогнул, и Гриммджо представил, как тот улыбается — одними уголками губ, зато по-настоящему.

— Ты так долго терпел, что я уже решил — это тебе нравится, — не удержался он.

Улькиорра фыркнул, но все-таки промолчал, и Гриммджо продолжил — тело уже привыкло к реяцу Улькиорры и сейчас перестраивалось под нее.

— А еще ты прокололся, когда ушел сегодня из комнаты. Я ведь проверил холодильники. Ты брал мясо в самом дальнем, к тому же из глубины. Но я нашел.

— Я был уверен, что ты появишься позже, — коленка исчезла из поля зрения, зато показался изгиб бедра — Улькиорра улегся на бок.

Гриммджо долго молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Я вспомнил, что не покормил тебя, — признался, наконец, он.

— Это Куросаки сделал из тебя человека? — хмыкнул Улькиорра.

— Кто бы говорил.

— Ладно, убирайся.

— Это моя комната, ты, ублюдок.

— Гриммджо, я сейчас не в настроении, давай договоримся — ты уходишь, а я не вышибаю тебе мозги?

— Сукин сын.

Гриммджо с трудом поднялся и, покачиваясь, посмотрел на Улькиорру. Тот лежал, закинув руки под голову, и следил за Гриммджо из-под полуприкрытых век. Его реяцу текла вокруг ровными темными волнами, и Гриммджо почувствовал, что губы растягиваются в ухмылке.

— Я приду завтра, — пообещал он и пошел прочь.

Улькиорра ничего не ответил, да Гриммджо и не ждал. Он просто отправился в комнату Улькиорры — должна же быть в этом мире справедливость?

В ней все было идеально до тошноты. Идеально ровное покрывало на кровати, идеально гладкая, без единой морщинки и вмятины, наволочка. Даже лунные блики на полу лежали идеально симметрично и раздражали. Гриммджо долбанул кулаком по подушке, сдернул покрывало, зашвырнул его в кресло и хмыкнул — бесформенный комок смотрелся гораздо живее и приятнее.

Он забрался в постель, с наслаждением потянулся всем телом. От белья пахло чем-то неуловимо приятным. Чем-то из мира живых. Не то зеленым чаем, не то мятой. Слабый, почти не заметный запах ласкал ноздри, успокаивал и навевал дремоту. Шея все еще ныла, и Гриммджо помял ее пальцами, разгоняя кровь. Подумал с удовольствием: «Силен, зараза» и облизнулся, глядя в темный потолок.

В сильном Улькиорре было гораздо больше плюсов, чем в дохлом заморыше. С ним было опасно и весело. Интересно.

Взбудораженное короткой схваткой тело, никак не желало успокаиваться. Сон не шел, и Гриммджо, прикрыв глаза, потянулся к члену. Провел рукой по животу, задевая дыру. Вдоль позвоночника разлилось щекотное тепло, и Гриммджо зажмурился. В яйцах скапливалась привычная тяжесть. Утренняя неудавшаяся дрочка, воздержание, возня с Улькиоррой — все это возвращалось сейчас стремительным откатом.

Гриммджо раздвинул ноги, обхватил мошонку, стискивая в горсти поджавшиеся яйца, и резко выдохнул. По-хорошему, нужен был нормальный трах, но ладно уж — сойдет и так.

Он облизал ладонь и обхватил член. Медленно провел по стволу, помассировал головку, растирая смазку, раздвинул ноги шире, сгибая в коленях, и вскинул бедра. Выгнулся, запрокидывая голову, и яростно заработал рукой.

Тело мгновенно покрылось испариной. Простыня липла к спине, сбивалась в тугие складки под задницей. Гриммджо то хватал открытым ртом воздух, то рычал сквозь зубы, дергаясь на скомканной простыне. Какого хера так долго тянул? Теперь от простой дрочки крыло как пацана, аж пальцы на ногах поджимались.

Слишком быстро, слишком мало. Гриммджо сжал ствол у основания, шумно втянул носом воздух. Замер, зависнув на самом краю. Переждать бы. Растянуть хоть немного. Но от члена, от яиц, по всем внутренностям расползался жар. Бедра подрагивали от напряжения. Ну точно как пацан. Гриммджо выругался и сдался, расслабляя руку.

А этот урод небось дрыхнет сном праведника и ничего у него нигде не свербит и не ноет. Засадить бы ему со всей дури. Глубоко, по самые яйца, чтобы тоже дергался, и стонал, и толкался членом в кулак — не зря же новый отрастил.

Оргазм был ярким и сильным, но чертовски коротким. Гриммджо лежал, выплывая из мягкой мути, и думал, что надолго ему такого не хватит. Максимум до утра. Потом вытер сперму и широко зевнул. Перевернулся на живот, подгреб подушку и расслабленно ткнулся в нее лицом. Теперь наконец-то можно было спать.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро выдалось на редкость хреновым. Гриммджо проснулся с каменным стояком, и очередная быстрая дрочка, вместо удовлетворения, разозлила. Он поднялся, содрал с кровати испачканное спермой белье и спалил с особой жестокостью. Вломился в ванну и обнаружил, что горячей воды нет. Видимо, накрылась еще какая-то важная хреновина. Пока скакал, матерясь, под ледяным душем, решил, что пора хватать Улькиорру за загривок и волочь на проблемные этажи. Судя по уровню реяцу, этот придурок уже в состоянии подлатать систему, хотя бы на первое время. Хрена с два он еще раз полезет под такую воду.

На Улькиорру он наткнулся у холодильников. Тот, полностью одетый, и по виду, даже слишком живой и здоровый, стоял перед распахнутой дверцей и задумчиво разглядывал содержимое. Из холодильника тонкой струйкой текла вода и собиралась в лужу у ног.

— Херня, — мрачно сказал Гриммджо.

— Что происходит? — спросил Улькиорра, наконец, определившийся с меню, и выволок из холодильника большую кювету с мясом и подливой.

— Система подыхает. Свет на нижних ярусах вырубился. С водой тоже хуйня. Где-то прорвало, потом заглохла подача в одном из резервуаров — я помог. Теперь горячая отключилась.

— Это я уже понял. — Улькиорра зябко передернул плечами, и Гриммджо злорадно ухмыльнулся — не он один тут отплясывал и морозил задницу.

— Хватит прохлаждаться, займись делом, — Он отодвинул Улькиорру, выцепил из холодильника привычный завтрак и все-таки разжег серо. Сегодня жевать холодное мясо не хотелось. — Примени кидо по назначению. Я ни хрена не понимаю в этой вашей… тонкой механике.   
— И почему я не удивлен. 

Гриммджо покосился в его сторону, но возмутиться не успел. Улькиорра развернулся и пошел прочь. Явно собирался жрать с комфортом — в кресле и за столом. Гриммджо отправил в рот кусок горячего мяса и раздраженно задвигал челюстями, глядя в удаляющуюся узкую спину. Хрен с ним. Пусть жрет. А потом он лично отволочет его вниз, чтобы...

— Пойдем после завтрака. Я давно не был внизу.

— Так и быть, устрою тебе экскурсию, — осклабился Гриммджо и двинулся следом, решив расценить это как приглашение.

Ел Улькиорра медленно. То ли обновленное тело все еще привыкало, то ли он вообще всегда так ел — аккуратно разрезая куски на мелкие ломтики и неторопливо пережевывая каждый. Гриммджо успел проглотить все и запить двумя порциями обжигающего чая, а этот придурок едва добрался до половины порции. Гриммджо заскучал, откинулся на спинку кресла и от нечего делать наблюдал, как бликует лезвие ножа при каждом точном, уверенном движении пальцев Улькиорры, как плавно движутся тонкие запястья, как дрожат его ресницы и размыкаются бледные губы. Не обычное утоление голода, а целый, мать его, спектакль.

Гриммджо сжал и разжал кулаки, пошевелился в кресле и закинул руки за голову.

— Что? — спросил Улькиорра, поднимая взгляд.

— Ты достал, — честно ответил Гриммджо. Улькиорра раздражал всегда, но сейчас вместо привычного бешенства или веселой злости накатывало странное — мутное, как беспокойные, выматывающие сны. Хотелось сорваться с места и бежать уже куда-нибудь — заняться чем-то полезным, а не сидеть тут, увязая, как муха в сиропе, в этом растянувшемся на хренов час завтраке.

— Я тебя к креслу не привязывал.

— Знаю, — буркнул Гриммджо. Именно это и напрягало. Никто его не держал, он сам тут торчал, по доброй воле. Потому что идти, в общем-то, было некуда. Скучать одному или в обществе Улькиорры — невелика разница. Но Гриммджо предпочитал второе.

Предпоследний кусок в тарелке Улькиорра поделил не на десять, а, кажется, на двадцать крошечных ломтиков, и Гриммджо чуть не застонал, ненавидяще глядя на бесконечное мясо. И вдруг замер, напрягся, пожирая глазами бесстрастную рожу Улькиорры. Этот ублюдок издевался. Причем, издевался осознанно. Нарывался на драку? Развлекался? «Не одному тебе было скучно», — вдруг вспомнил Гриммджо и ухмыльнулся. Даже настроение поднялось от того, что все встало на свои места. И как раньше не догадался? Знал бы, не мучился тут столько времени. Впрочем, еще не поздно.

Гриммджо закинул ногу на ногу, расслабился и прикрыл глаза. Странное вязкое оцепенение как рукой сняло. Он просто перестал ждать. Это оказалось легко. А главное, сработало почти сразу. Улькиорра мгновенно доел свое мясо и в несколько глотков выпил чай.

— Пойдем, — сказал безмятежно и поднялся. Гриммджо вскочил. Очень хотелось треснуть ему от души, чтобы не зарывался. Но еще больше хотелось, наконец, заняться делом. — Нужно найти пульт управления или секцию распределяющих блоков.

— И как их найти? Обшарить каждый закоулок?

— Я примерно представляю, где это может быть, судя по концентрации энергетических узлов. Центр Лас Ночес. Не думаю, что в самом низу. Должно быть выше.

Гриммджо пожал плечами. Ему было все равно, куда идти — лишь бы — к какой-то цели.

Они плутали долго. Улькиорра то спускался на несколько уровней, то поднимался, останавливался посреди коридора, как будто прислушивался к чему-то. То прижимал ладонь к стене — то ли проверял температуру, то ли еще какую хрень выискивал. Иногда вдруг срывался с места и несся вперед так, что Гриммджо едва за ним поспевал. Терпение постепенно таяло, и Гриммджо уже всерьез собирался устроить смертельный номер — взвалить Улькиорру на плечо, как успешно делал еще вчера, и отволочь наконец вниз — туда, где можно было полюбоваться на проблемы собственными глазами, когда тот вдруг замер у стены, приложил ладонь к едва заметной панели и шагнул в открывшийся проем. Гриммджо ввалился следом и остановился, сунув руки в карманы. Судя по окаменевшей сосредоточенной морде Улькиорры, это было именно то, что они искали. 

Пульт управления оказался не пультом, а целым залом с кучей кнопок и мониторов. Гриммджо, нахмурившись, рассматривал трехмерный план Лас Ночес. Границы нижних этажей мигали алыми точками и лишь кое-где горели ровные синие и вспыхивали подозрительные желтые. Тут без всякого кидо и прочих тонких материй можно было догадаться об аварийной ситуации. Три нижних яруса были практически парализованы. Четвертый активно подыхал, а красные точки уверенно ползли все выше и выше. Зрелище было неприятным, но завораживающим. Как будто громада Лас Ночес была заражена и прямо на глазах отмирали пораженные части.

Об Улькиорре Гриммджо вспомнил, когда выключился свет. Теперь горели только мониторы, и Улькиорра в их голубоватом свечении казался просто резко очерченным силуэтом. Он крутанул одно из кресел у центральной секции и опустился в него, уверенно устраивая ладони на панели управления.

Гриммджо подошел ближе. Встал за спиной, опираясь на спинку кресла, склонился ниже, внимательно следя за движениями пальцев.

— Стандартная схема, — сказал Улькиорра, выводя на экран развернутую проекцию Лас Ночес. — Нужно запросить и запустить программу диагностики и отладки.

— Ну давай, — хмыкнул Гриммджо. — Врубай.

По монитору ползли длинные колонки каких-то цифр. Гриммджо поморщился, попытался разобраться и уловить закономерность, но плюнул — ему нужно было больше времени, чем Улькиорре, который, кажется, не в первый раз видел эту китайскую грамоту. Во всяком случае, по клавишам он стучал бойко, разворачивая одно за другим окна команд.

Вспыхнул свет.

— Три часа до окончательной сводки, — сказал Улькиорра и откинулся на спинку. Его макушка оказалась совсем рядом, и Гриммджо вдохнул знакомый запах шампуня. — Успеем посмотреть, что ты сотворил с насосом.

— Сломал рычаг. — Гриммджо выпрямился и повел затекшими плечами. — Пошли.

Все было почти так же как вчера. Вода не только не слилась, но, похоже, даже нисколько не испарилась. Разве что стала немного теплее. Гриммджо выругался и пошел к резервуару.

— Понятно, где ты плавал, — сказал Улькиорра. Он остановился рядом, касаясь плечом, и пристально смотрел на покалеченный механизм. Гриммджо терпеливо ждал. Улькиорра качнулся вперед, ощупал рычаг, зачем-то погладил покрытие и просунул пальцы в щель. Гриммджо переступил с ноги на ногу. Вода захлестнула икры, и Гриммджо подумал, что Улькиорре она должна была достать почти до коленей или даже выше, но тот как будто не заметил, он сосредоточенно погружал пальцы в отверстие, вынимал, ощупывал кончиками края и матово поблескивающие внутри клеммы и крепления. И было в этих мягких движениях что-то неправильное и неуместное. Гриммджо потряс головой и ухватился за рычаг, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь заняться. Тот сидел как влитой. Застрял намертво.

— Стой, — Улькиорра вдруг перехватил руку. Кожа от соприкосновения с металлом была холодной, и Гриммджо только в последний момент вспомнил, что придурка больше не надо срочно заматывать в одеяло и греть — теперь он и сам прекрасно справится. — Сначала нужно понять, как запустить механизм.

— Только не говори, что ты не знаешь.

— Я что, похож на инженера? — Улькиорра снова принялся ощупывать сломанную херню, и Гриммджо закатил глаза.

— Блядь. Я уже на сто лет вперед тут наполоскался.

— Не ной.

— Да пошел ты! — разозлился Гриммджо. Он развернулся и двинулся ко второму резервуару. — Там же не просто винты и гайки, там…

— Знаю. Поэтому и ищу узел, через который можно пустить заряд. Вернись. Нужна помощь.

Гриммджо остановился, глянул через плечо.

— Ну?

— Иди сюда. Сможешь снять облицовку, не повредив начинку?

— Легко.

Гриммджо проверил крепления и принялся за дело. Покрытие сопротивлялось, но наконец хрустнуло и отвалилось, как пустая скорлупа. Вышло не так ювелирно, как хотелось бы, один болт выдрался с мясом, но комок проводов и клемм вроде бы остался целым.

— Сойдет, — одобрил Улькиорра, проворно закатал рукава куртки до локтей и сунул руки прямо туда, в гущу проводов, к мерцающей поврежденной сердцевине. Гриммджо потянулся следом.

— Не лезь! Твое дело — держать напряжение серо, когда скажу.

— Ну и кто после этого не инженер? — усмехнулся Гриммджо, отступая на шаг. Вид у Улькиорры был сейчас донельзя забавный. Раздраженный, встрепанный и в то же время какой-то одухотворенный, как будто он тут не насосы чинил, а, по меньшей мере, новую технику изобретал.

— Давай. Без сбоев. Ровным потоком. Где-то… в четверть твоей дури. Прямо сюда, в центр.

— А выдержит? — прищурился Гриммджо.

— Должно.

Что делал Улькиорра, Гриммджо не понял. Кидо он чувствовал отчетливо, но разбираться в тонкостях было некогда. Контролировать силу было не просто. Она рвалась наружу мощным потоком, и приходилось сдерживаться. Гриммджо чувствовал, как течет по вискам пот, сжимал зубы, глядя на такого же взмокшего от усердия Улькиорру. Его реяцу колыхалась вокруг густым темным облаком. Улькиорра тоже сдерживался, и это было даже смешно. Они вдвоем могли бы при желании сравнять с землей весь Лас Ночес, а приходилось кочевряжиться с какой-то глупой хреновиной.

— Все, — выдохнул Улькиорра и шагнул назад, почти прижимаясь спиной к груди. Гриммджо погасил серо и теперь тяжело дышал, не двигаясь с места. В самом центре механизма горел ровным пламенем золотистый сгусток — сердце этой чертовой штуковины, которое они все-таки запустили.

— Жрать хочу, — сказал Гриммджо, глядя, как пузырится на дне резервуара свежая вода и сливается на другой стороне застоявшаяся.

— И кофе, — согласился Улькиорра, расправляя манжеты.

За обедом Улькиорра не выделывался. То ли понял, что уже бесполезно, то ли тоже проголодался. Ел нормально. Только кофе свой тянул долго и со вкусом. Гриммджо предпочитал чай, потому неторопливого настроения Улькиорры разделить не мог, но хватало и других маленьких радостей — приличная жратва, удовлетворение от починки насоса, горячая вода, которая снова исправно лилась из крана, ну и Улькиорра, потому что все-таки оказался полезен. Хотя тот же пульт управления Гриммджо наверняка мог бы отыскать и сам, и даже разобраться во всей этой цифровой галиматье и запустить нужные программы.

— У тебя нет допуска, — объяснил Улькиорра. — Ты бы все равно не вошел.

Гриммджо бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Ну да, как же он забыл. Этот же оставался за главного. Конечно, Айзен должен был обеспечить доступ. Еще один довод в пользу решения не дать ему сдохнуть.

— Ну, раз ты такой привилегированный, сам разбирайся в результатах диагностики. Там мое серо тебе вряд ли понадобится.

— Посмотрим.

— Когда?

— Не сегодня. Судя по тому, что я видел, отладка будет долгой.

— Ладно, — Гриммджо поднялся. После плотного обеда хотелось размяться, и он пошел вниз, оставив Улькиорру наедине с остатками кофе.

Проверил системы оповещения, отловил и прикончил парочку пустых, одного — прямо у входа в лабораторию Заэля. Вспомнил, что собирался поговорить с Улькиоррой насчет дальнейших планов. Раз у него тотальный доступ, может, и взламывать ничего не придется. Хотя от Заэля можно было ждать чего угодно. Например, какого-нибудь сюрприза для нежданных гостей. Но это было бы даже весело. Гриммджо прижал ладонь к такой же панели, как и у входа в зал с пультом управления, и подождал — просто так, на всякий случай. Конечно, ничего не произошло. Нужно было звать Улькиорру. Но это потом, когда он закончит возиться с системой.

Когда Гриммджо вернулся в свою комнату, Улькиорра был уже там. Он сидел, выпрямившись, в кресле, затянутый в стандартную униформу по самое горло. А еще он умудрялся при этом выглядеть расслабленным. Наверное, все дело было в виски. Улькиорра грел на ладони бокал, еще один, пустой, стоял на столике рядом с откупоренной бутылкой.

— Ого! — восхитился Гриммджо, присаживаясь на корточки и разглядывая этикетку. — Кого ограбил? — Алкоголь в Лас Ночес был редкой ценностью, и каждый в Эспаде изгалялся как мог, чтобы раздобыть приличное пойло, но Улькиорра в таких подвигах замечен не был.   
— Айзена. Проверял, распространяется ли допуск на его личные комнаты. — Улькиорра наполнил второй бокал и поставил перед Гриммджо. — Никогда не пробовал.

— Полезная штука. Что там интересного? Он оставил записку помадой на стекле «Любимому слуге»?

— Идиот. Айзен-сама не пользовался помадой. А вот алкоголя у него много. Внушительная коллекция.

— Живем, — Гриммджо представил, как Айзен собирает все это бухло. Не затем, что оно ему надо, а из желания иметь все лучшее. Он взял бокал, жадно вдохнул пряный и острый запах хорошего виски. Оно обожгло язык, горячо прокатилось по пищеводу и растеклось в желудке приятным теплом. Гриммджо устроился на кровати, подвернув ноги и сунув под спину подушку. В ответ на внимательный взгляд отсалютовал Улькиорре бокалом и глотнул еще. — Ну что там, с системой?

— Восстанавливается. Если не возникнет непредвиденных осложнений, утром можно будет запускать.

Гриммджо кивнул. Новости были приятными, и вообще, вечер, в отличие от утра, удался. После разминки Гриммджо чувствовал себя бодрым и довольным.

— Налей еще.

— Сам налей.

Улькиорра потянулся, откидываясь на спинку, выпрямил ноги и о чем-то задумался. А он и нальет, чего? Гриммджо не гордый. И Улькиорре нальет. Он там говорил, что раньше не пил? Гриммджо ухмыльнулся.

Осторожно вытащив из руки пустой бокал, Гриммджо случайно коснулся теплых пальцев. Улькиорра вздрогнул и попытался подавить эту дрожь, но было заметно, каких усилий ему это стоило.

Любопытно.

Налив в бокал виски, он подал его Улькиорре, уже целенаправленно коснувшись руки. И снова тот не смог сдержать дрожь. Гриммджо смотрел в его лицо, но тот уже взял себя в руки и ответил невозмутимым взглядом.

— Эй.

Приподнятая бровь.

— Что случилось?

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, — Улькиорра сделал глоток, и на его лице появилось отрешенное, задумчивое выражение, словно он мысленно раскладывал букет на составные части.

— А чего такого случилось, что нельзя рассказать? Я тебя на толчке видел. — Гриммджо не собирался уговаривать Улькиорру, просто искренне не понимал, в чем проблема.

Но тот, похоже, всерьез задумался над его словами. А потом, поколебавшись, сказал:

— У меня тактильное голодание.

Гриммджо открыл рот, потом закрыл, потом снова открыл — когда дошло, что тот имел в виду. Охуеть. Хотя, если подумать, Улькиорра сегодня весь день сокращал дистанцию. Задевал то локтем, то плечом и постоянно оказывался слишком близко. Гриммджо бы и внимания не обратил, границы его личного пространства были подвижными, вторжение не напрягало, особенно если оно предвещало хорошую драку или хороший секс. Но у Улькиорры с этим явно были проблемы. А тут вон что.

— Это моя комната, — сказал, наконец, Гриммджо и вернулся на кровать.

— И что? — Улькиорра выглядел изумленным.

— Я тоже буду спать здесь.

Улькиорра задумчиво кивнул:

— Я не возражаю.

И Гриммджо осталось только расхохотаться от такой наглости.

Они допивали виски в почти уютном молчании. Гриммджо думал, каково это — нуждаться в прикосновениях тому, для кого тактильный контакт был чем-то исключительным. Он вспоминал, в каких случаях Улькиорра распускал руки — по всему выходило, что это было что-то значительное. Девку он эту лапал, остановил высвобождение Гриммджо — он как будто ощутил на своей руке прохладную сильную ладонь, драться — оставляя за собой последнее слово — предпочитал тоже руками.

— Слушай, — начал Гриммджо. — А как у тебя вообще с этим?

— С чем? — Улькиорра явно не собирался облегчать ему задачу.

— Ну, насчет потрогать?

— В каком смысле? — похоже, он искренне развлекался, по крайней мере, легкая ухмылка говорила именно об этом, и Гриммджо насупился.

— Ты всегда любил прикосновения? — напрямик спросил он.

— Да, — Улькиорра задумчиво вращал бокал в пальцах.

— Охуеть, — пробормотал Гриммджо. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— У меня высокая чувствительность, — пояснил Улькиорра, — и многие прикосновения раздражают, они слишком интенсивные. Раньше раздражали.

— Раньше?

— Наверное, я все-таки не до конца восстановился, — он потер подушечки пальцев друг о друга и уставился на них со сдержанным интересом. — Раньше такого не было.

Гриммджо никогда не думал об Улькиорре с такой стороны. Он вылил на язык последние капли из бокала.

— Идем спать, — наконец, сказал он, и Улькиорра рассеянно кивнул.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Гриммджо выбрался из горячего душа, Улькиорра уже разделся. Нимало не смущаясь наготы, он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и листал какие-то журналы. Гриммджо присмотрелся — порнуха, авто и мото, спортивный глянцевый еженедельник… Но в основном авто и мото. Гриммджо любил красивые машины. Улькиорра внимательно изучал как раз один из автожурналов.

— Красавица, — Гриммджо ткнул в серебристую Ланчия Флавиа. Журнал в свое время Гриммджо купил из-за нее, не смог оторвать взгляда от стремительного силуэта. Хотя характеристики могли быть и получше.

— Неэффективно, но эффектно, — согласился Улькиорра, с неохотой отложил журналы и направился в ванную.

Гриммджо забрался под тонкую простыню, размышляя, что никогда не знаешь, из-за чего можно найти общий язык. Он фыркнул. «Неэффективно, но эффектно», подумать только.

Улькиорра вышел неслышно, распространяя запах воды и свежести. Погасил свет, скользнул под простыню, и Гриммджо вздрогнул.

— Ты что, под ледяным душем торчал?!

— Под теплым, — невозмутимо уточнил Улькиорра и добавил: — Не люблю вариться в кипятке.

— Ах да, ты у нас чувствительная детка, — широко улыбнулся Гриммджо, но Улькиорра не отреагировал, только пошевелился, натягивая простыню до груди.

Гриммджо поколебался, а потом махнул рукой. Идея дурацкая, но что будет-то? В крайнем случае, еще раз вобьет в стену. Только сейчас Гриммджо не даст себя подловить, значит, они подерутся — и в любом случае будет весело. Он притянул к себе Улькиорру, устраивая его голову на груди. Края маски царапали кожу, влажные волосы мазнули по соску, и Гриммджо замер, ожидая реакции. Улькиорра повел напряженными плечами, а потом начал медленно расслабляться — мускул за мускулом.

Гриммджо сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не заржать и не сказать: «Хороший мальчик». Он догадывался, что иначе вылетит из кровати головой вперед, и хорошо, если в окно. Вместо этого он положил ладонь на спину между лопаток, ощущая прохладу еще влажной кожи, фыркнул и затих, подобрав ноги.

Из дремы его вытянуло возбуждение. Сладкое и пряное, оно бежало вдоль позвоночника колкой змейкой. Гриммджо прижал к себе гладкое тело. Улькиорра во сне перевернулся на другой бок, и сейчас Гриммджо терся членом ему между ягодиц и дышал в затылок. Не хотелось двигаться, выплывать из этой зыбкой полуяви-полусна, поэтому Гриммджо просто поглаживал Улькиорру по животу, наслаждаясь давно забытым чувством удовлетворения — когда перед тобой целый мир, и ты только собрался отхватить от него приличный кусок.

Гриммджо прикусил кожу на плече Улькиорры, и тот недовольно зашевелился:

— Не наглей.

— Боишься за свою шкурку?

— Нет, — Улькиорра повозился и поджал ноги, — ненавижу, когда меня будят.

— Ааа, — Гриммджо лизнул место укуса, — я тоже.

Он продолжал поглаживать живот, описывая указательным пальцем полукруг. Улькиорра — он это ощущал четко — дремал, расслабившись. Гриммджо впервые задумался, как почти-смерть повлияла на Улькиорру. Например, тот стал спать, свернувшись клубком — повторяя позу, в которой его нашел Гриммджо. Ему доводилось наблюдать спящего Улькиорру, и ничего подобного раньше он не видел. Интересно, что там бывает, когда умираешь? Сам Гриммджо после удара Нойторы ничего не помнил, просто очухался от боли, в зубах песок, в ране песок, жизнь — говно, во дворце пустота и немного трупов.

Возбуждение колыхалось, словно приливы и отливы. Когда оно нарастало, Гриммджо мягко терся между твердых ягодиц; когда отступало — ласкал живот и грудь, поднимаясь к горлу, до самой дыры. Сквозь полусон фантазировал, как Улькиорра возьмет у него в рот, а потом они сразятся. Или наоборот, лучше сначала сразиться, а потом секс?

Кончил Гриммджо так же тихо, как лежал — просто скрутило горячим, острым «хорошо»: хорошо-хорошо-хорошо. Выплеснуло между теплых ягодиц горячей вязкой спермой, а потом еще долго не отпускало судорожной пульсацией удовольствия.

Заснул он, положив ладонь на полувозбужденный член Улькиорры. А когда проснулся — искусственное солнце Лас Ночес исправно заглядывало в окно — Улькиорры не было. И не поймешь, то ли приснилось, то ли все правда.

Оказалось, Улькиорра уже успел запустить систему. Из холодильников ничего не текло, и Гриммджо, жуя на ходу, бросился вниз. Свет горел везде. Охлажденный воздух подавался без перебоев. Гриммджо несся привычным маршрутом и замечал каждую восстановленную мелочь. Оказывается, их было не так уж мало: подсветка стен и кодовых панелей, кондиционирование и подогрев, блокировка личных и общественных зон. Теперь Лас Ночес ожил по-настоящему. Как будто и не было всей этой фигни с Куросаки и Готеем. Не хватало только обслуги и Эспады. Хотя… со вторым можно было и поспорить.

Гриммджо добрался до зала управления, но дверь оказалась заперта и, похоже, Улькиорры внутри не было. Гриммджо потоптался на месте, раздумывая, куда еще он мог деться, и вспомнил вчерашний вечер.

В личных комнатах Айзена он был всего несколько раз, но дорогу помнил отчетливо. И конечно, не ошибся. Улькиорра обнаружился там. Вторая от входа комната была освещена так ярко, что Гриммджо невольно прищурился. Со стен на него смотрели мониторы. Кажется, тут был весь Лас Ночес, каждый хренов закуток дворца. Даже хозяйственные уровни. И еще какой-то бытовой уровень, комнаты которого Гриммджо видел впервые. А потом он проморгался, оценил картинку и заржал. Посреди этой хреновой мечты вуайериста в роскошном фиолетовом кресле Айзена перед центральным монитором с важным видом восседал Улькиорра.

— Отлично смотришься. Корона не жмет? — Гриммджо подошел ближе. На мониторе одно за другим сменялись помещения. Похоже, Улькиорра устроил тут что-то вроде глобальной инспекции владений. Нет бы поднять задницу и обойти все ногами. Хотя с другой стороны, эта игрушка была и эффектной и эффективной. Гриммджо хмыкнул. — Все работает, я проверил, — сказал он и добавил, ухмыльнувшись: — Улькиорра-сама.

Улькиорра скользнул по нему ничего не выражающим взглядом, но Гриммджо мог бы поклясться, что тонкие губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я видел.

— Тогда какого черта ты все еще здесь? Трон понравился? Или мания величия обострилась?

— Не завидуй.

— Вот еще. Охота была отсиживать задницу. — Гриммджо посерьезнел и сложил руки на груди, пристально глядя в монитор. Это не могло быть ничем, кроме лаборатории. Но если камеры были у Заэля, то уж точно были и у Айзена.

— Здесь есть связь? С Готеем. С миром живых. Камеры? — спросил он.

— Здесь есть все. Но с такими тонкими настройками система еще не справилась. Пока восстановлено только жизнеобеспечение на территории Лас Ночес. Чтобы получить записи и текущие изображения с камер, потребуется больше времени.

Гриммджо кивнул. Плевать. Времени у них сколько угодно. Главное, чтобы все заработало. Улькиорра больше не отрывал глаз от монитора, а Гриммджо теперь съедало любопытство. Не может быть, чтобы ему все приснилось. Уж слишком яркими и точными были ночные воспоминания. И само собой, хотелось повторить.

Он был согласен ждать сколько надо, но только не в этом конкретном случае. Улькиорра щелкнул какой-то кнопкой, погладил пальцем матовую поверхность сенсорной панели, и Гриммджо не выдержал. Положил руки ему на плечи. Спросил, склоняясь ниже, почти задевая губами край маски:

— Как спалось?

Улькиорра замер под руками. Закаменел, как ночью. И Гриммджо почти поверил, что на этот раз все закончится дракой. Мелькнула мысль, что виски надо будет взять на вооружение. Для следующей попытки. Но время шло, а разбить его башкой парочку мониторов никто не пытался, и Гриммджо рискнул — надавил чуть сильнее. И Улькиорра вдруг как-то обмяк. Гриммджо пожалел, что не видит его лица, даже если по нему все равно хрен что угадаешь. Уж слишком загадочно придурок молчал.

— Я видел охуенный сон и, по-моему, он снился не мне одному. Только закончился слишком быстро. — Гриммджо погладил кончиками пальцев его шею, добрался почти до границы дыры.

— Перестань, — Улькиорра нервно щелкнул следующей клавишей, и Гриммджо усмехнулся. На экране появилась комната. Застелить постель он забыл. Скомканная простыня, смятая подушка. Отличная иллюстрация, мать его. Как раз в тему. В паху заныло. Улькиорра шевельнулся и изображение растаяло. Монитор погас.

Гриммджо обвел пальцем контур дыры, чувствуя, как Улькиорра снова напрягается. Нащупал «собачку», потянул, расстегивая куртку до самого низа. Торопливо провел ладонями по груди, нащупывая рельеф цифры «4». Улькиорра вдруг выдохнул, и Гриммджо, опустивший было руку на напряженный живот, вернулся к груди. Тронул сосок, еще раз обвел пальцем цифру. Улькиорра вцепился ему в запястье — и так замер, удерживая, словно никак не мог решить, притянуть ладонь ближе или оттолкнуть.

Гриммджо услышал чье-то хриплое рычание и только через миг осознал, что оно принадлежит ему.

— Не играй со мной, Улькиорра.

Звук собственного голоса прокатился по позвоночнику, от него на затылке вздыбились волосы, и Гриммджо перемахнул через голову Улькиорры, опускаясь перед ним на одно колено. Дернул за ноги на себя, заставляя сползти с кресла, жадно положил руку ему на пах, глядя из-под отросших прядей — чтобы проверить, чтобы посмотреть… Гриммджо сам не знал, чего он хотел. Почему было важно ощутить твердую возбужденную плоть, как будто член, натягивающий хакама, уравнивал их, делал в чем-то одинаковыми и позволял говорить на одном языке. Ночью был Гриммджо и его стояк, а Улькиорра — отдельно, даже если его белая гладкая задница — то самое, куда Гриммджо охотно бы вставил. Сейчас они были вместе, и Гриммджо хотелось осознать это, понять, что он чувствует при этом, и зачем ему это нужно.

Он массировал крупный член прямо через ткань, и Улькиорра вздрагивал, подаваясь навстречу и выдыхая, хватал ртом воздух. Гриммджо нащупал головку, обнажил ее и потер о жесткие хакама, жадно следя за Улькиоррой. Тот, расставив ноги, прикрыл глаза и как будто решал ту же самую проблему, что и Гриммджо — прислушивался к себе и пытался понять, нахрена ему это все надо.

Желание увидеть, как у Улькиорры стоит на него, на Гриммджо, перевешивало даже желание вложить член в его маленький рот. Или вставить ему, разведя ягодицы. От этих мыслей перед глазами плыла белая пелена.

— Сними это, — вдруг сказал Улькиорра. Спокойно, мать его, как будто каждый день ему надрачивают до слюней. Только вот лицо нихрена не соответствовало голосу. Глаза расширились, зрачки превратились в булавочные головки, а сам Улькиорра казался полным психом, увидевшим рай.

Гриммджо даже не спрашивал, что ему снять. Да и плевать, если Улькиорра имел в виду что-то другое. Он желал стащить с себя штаны, ощутить прохладу комнаты разгоряченной кожей. И желал, чтобы Улькиорра, мать его, смотрел на его член — да, вот так смотрел, не отрываясь.

Сил снять хакама у Гриммджо не было, он просто стащил их до колен и размотал фундоши, оглаживая член. То, что нужно. Улькиорра наклонился, рассматривая ближе, Гриммджо представил, как его язык лижет головку… И едва не кончив, вцепился себе в яйца.

Улькиорра торопливо потянул за пояс, высвободил член, все так же, наклонившись и не сводя глаз с паха Гриммджо, начал торопливо дрочить себе. Розовая щель на головке расходилась с каждым движением кулака, и Гриммджо мучительно зажимался, не успевая впитывать и это, и то, как его собственные пальцы теребят головку. Он кончил, когда между пальцев Улькиорры брызнула белая — белее его кожи — сперма. Улькиорра кончал долго, длинными толчками; вскидывал бедра, а Гриммджо забрызгивал ему штаны и думал, что не случалось ничего охренительнее.

Он обессилено наклонил голову и уткнулся лбом Улькиорре в колени, переводя дыхание. Провел рукой по его ладони, все еще удерживающей обмякший теперь член, собрал сперму, размазывая на кончиках пальцев, принюхался. Интересно как.

Сигнал тревоги зазвучал с нескольких мониторов разом. Гриммджо резко развернулся, а Улькиорра уже выбирал какие-то команды, пристально вглядываясь в один из экранов. Когда он вскочил, хакама сползли к щиколоткам, но его такие мелочи явно не смущали.

Гриммджо поднялся с колен. Поправил штаны, затянул пояс — ему не терпелось разведать, кто к ним пожаловал.

— Ну?

Улькиорра отстранился от панели управления и невозмутимо натянул штаны, умудрившись одновременно пожать плечами.

— Гарганта из Мира живых, судя по всему — разведывательная. Никого нет.

— Ждать гостей?

— Возможно. Идем, нужно убедиться лично…

— Я не чувствую чужой реяцу, — Гриммджо презрительно фыркнул.

— У Айзена-сама были плащи, — вдруг рассеянно сказал Улькиорра. И Гриммджо вытаращил глаза.

— И что? — недоуменно спросил он.

— Они скрывали любую реяцу, — все так же рассеянно ответил Улькиоора. И вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на Гриммджо в упор: — Не забыть их отыскать.

Гриммджо только потрясенно кивнул.

Выходя, он увидел, что у него испачкана рука в сперме. Он обнюхал кулак, а потом начал облизывать. Странный вкус, но ему, пожалуй, нравится. Рядом споткнулся Улькиорра. Гриммджо повернулся к нему, заготовив гадость, но задохнулся, увидев его голодный взгляд. Широко ухмыльнувшись, Гриммджо нарочито медленно провел языком по пальцам.

— Идиот, — Улькиорра отвернулся. — Займись южным сектором. Я возьму на себя запад.

След Гарганты все еще мерцал серебристой волной реяцу, но поблизости, сколько ни рыскал Гриммджо, никого не оказалось, кроме нескольких мелких пустых, привлеченных, похоже, возможностью попасть в Мир живых, но неспособных открыть Гарганту самостоятельно.

Весь этот день они с Улькиоррой почти не пересекались, прочесывая Лас Ночес, едва не перетряхивая его по камешку. Гриммджо, правда, подозревал, что Улькиорра ищет стратегические запасы Айзена — не бухла, конечно, хотя и это хорошая штука, а чего-то вроде тех самых плащей. А еще Улькиорра подолгу зависал в комнате управления, но сразу уходил, когда туда заглядывал Гриммджо.

Вечером, окончательно вымотавшись, Гриммджо ввалился к себе. Разделся на ходу, вяло думая, что после сегодняшней игры в молчанку Улькиорра заночует у себя, и после душа рухнул в кровать как был — голый, мокрый и заебанный бессмысленной беготней.

***

Наверное, он заснул, потому что когда открыл глаза, то почувствовал знакомую реяцу и тяжесть навалившегося тела. Между ягодиц вжимался твердый член. Дыхание Улькиорры было до странности горячим, оно опаляло кожу, щекотало затылок и будоражило кровь.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь?

— Хочу тебя трахнуть.

— Почему?

— Потому что я сильнее тебя? — предположил Улькиорра.

— Хуевый ответ, ты облажался.

Гриммджо дернул плечами, перекатился на бок, а потом на спину, подминая Улькиорру, но тот перехватил его руку и с силой прижал к кровати.

— У меня есть причина.

Он тяжело дышал, и Гриммджо невольно передавалась его дрожь.

— Ну?

— Я хочу тебя.

— Блядь, — стон Гриммджо отразился от потолка, хлынул кровью в пах, и в ушах зашумело. — Блядь, Улькиорра…

Тот изогнулся одним движением, перевернулся вместе с Гриммджо, распластал его по кровати и вдавил, вздрагивая всем телом. Между ягодиц протиснулись пальцы, царапнули дырку, и Гриммджо зажался, пережидая приступ головокружительного возбуждения.

— Я тоже тебя хочу, — он извивался, потираясь о жесткую простыню — кожа на члене натягивалась, а головка, казалось, пульсировала в такт сорванному дыханию.

— У тебя был шанс, — Улькиорра прижал член к его дырке и надавил. Гриммджо раздвинул колени, подаваясь назад, и почувствовал, а не услышал, как Улькиорру заколотило.

— Не люблю ебать неподвижные тела, — хотелось подрочить себе, оттянуть яйца, потрогать Улькиорру, но Гриммджо не мог — вывернутая рука не позволяла.

— Я учту это в следующий раз.

— Уверен, что он будет?

— Конечно.

Вот же сука.

И тут Улькиорра ему вставил. Гриммджо выгнулся, пытаясь стряхнуть его — член в заднице казался слишком интимным, он делал его слишком голым, слишком зависимым. И этого члена было мало.

— Улькиорра, — вместо имени из горла вырвалось клокочущее рычание.

— Не мешай мне, — голос, тихий как шелест, прозрачный, как реяцу, завибрировал в костях, отозвался где-то в глубине задницы сладким жаром, от которого Гриммджо подбросило.

Он извивался, насаженный на член, матерился и дрочил. Он хотел, чтобы Улькиорра кончил в него, но заранее ненавидел этот миг, потому что после все бы закончилось. Но Улькиорра продолжал неутомимо двигаться; словно машина, он долбился в Гриммджо, слишком медленно наращивая темп. Теперь возбуждение, смешавшееся с болью, заполнило его всего. Гриммджо просто вцепился зубами в подушку, когда Улькиорра, приподнявшись, уперся рукой в затылок и всадил ему с размаху, да так, что Гриммджо дернулся. И через миг трахал его с бешенством, от которого плавились кости, а Гриммджо просто скулил, как котенок. Он, не в силах дотянуться до члена, дрочил о матрас, подмахивая, а Улькиорра трахал его свободно, с едва слышным скольжением смазки.

Улькиорра кончил не так, как думал Гриммджо — и не тогда, когда он этого ожидал. Замерев над ним, со свистом втянув воздух, Улькиорра вбился в него последний раз и содрогнулся — головокружительно, до спазмов, до беззвучного крика. Гриммджо чувствовал, как его заполняет сперма, как обмякает Улькиорра, прижимаясь мокрой грудью к его спине, как собственный член толчками выплескивает сперму. А потом наступила тишина.

Они проснулись посреди ночи, от шума тревоги. Быстро одеваясь, бросились в комнату наблюдений. На мониторах северного сектора раскрывалась огромная гарганта. Гриммджо почувствовал, что где-то далеко отсюда его сознания коснулась реяцу Халлибелл — Халлибел и ее идиоток. А еще далеко за горизонтом ощущались фоном реяцу более слабых арранкаров — они возвращались в свой дом.

Гриммджо смотрел, как на изображении на белый песок приземляется Мила Роза. Сучка выглядела потрепанной неудачницей, и Гриммджо хмыкнул. Ну вот. Он же, блядь, хотел, чтобы Лас Ночес ожил, верно? Чтобы не было скучно и все такое. Хотел ведь?

Улькиорра неторопливо барабанил пальцами по спинке кресла.

Гриммджо же чувствовал отвращение — к толпе, к крикам, к разукрашенным девицам. Нет, он ничего не имел против Халлибел и ее фракции — за такие сиськи можно простить все, что угодно. Но сейчас ему хотелось не этого. Чего-то другого.

— Знаешь, — проговорил вдруг Улькиорра. — У Айзена-сама было несколько благоустроенных убежищ. Совсем маленьких, но созданных по типу и подобию Лас Ночес. Я собирался уйти в одно из них. Не думал, — он указал подбородком на экран, — что они все появятся так скоро.

Он взглянул на Гриммджо.

— Если ты собираешься послать меня нахер, — осклабился тот, — то хрен ты угадал. Я с тобой.

Улькиорра едва заметно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Тогда у нас пара часов на сборы — дольше их защита не удержит.

— Понял.

Гриммджо собирался прихватить из этого сраного местечка айзеново виски, а остальное…

— Плащи, кстати, я нашел.

— Так я и думал, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо и потянулся. — Заживем.

 **Эпилог. Полтора года спустя**

— Квинси, — задумчиво сказал Улькиорра.

Здесь, на самой верхушке чертовой скалы, ветер был бешеный. Ярился, трепал складки тяжелых плащей, норовил сорвать с головы капюшоны. Гриммджо раздраженно рванул свой ниже, не отрывая взгляда от творящегося внизу веселья. Там бушевали дикие волны реяцу. Чужая сила давила на плечи, пригибала к земле. Гриммджо захлебывался ею, с трудом удерживаясь на самом краю. До судорожной дрожи, до алой пелены перед глазами хотелось заорать во всю глотку и броситься вниз, в бурлящий водоворот, выпустить застоявшуюся без хорошей схватки силу, показать все, на что способен.

Гриммджо сжал кулаки.

— Молчишь. — Улькиорра тоже шагнул ближе к краю. — Ты же все равно ввяжешься.

— Я что, зря качал второй релиз? — Гриммджо подался вперед и тут же почувствовал жесткую руку Улькиорры. Тот перехватил предплечье и с силой сжал пальцы.

— Твой релиз я знаю лучше тебя. Но сначала нам нужна информация.

— Мы что, уйдем? — рыкнул Гриммджо.

— Мы вернемся, — тихо сказал Улькиорра. — Обещаю.


End file.
